1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable with a connector, and more particularly, to a cable with a connector, which has a form in which a connector is fitted to a terminal portion of a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable with a connector refers to a form in which connectors each conforming to, for example, the high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) standard or the universal serial bus (USB) standard are fitted to both ends of an optical/electrical composite cable which houses an electrical wire (metal cable) and an optical fiber. A terminal portion of the optical/electrical composite cable is fixed to a housing of the connector, and the electrical wire and the optical fiber in the optical/electrical composite cable are connected to a photoelectric conversion module housed in the housing.
When the cable with a connector is handled, it is assumed that a tensile force is applied between the connector and the optical/electrical composite cable. Therefore, it is required that a portion connecting the housing of the connector and the terminal portion of the optical/electrical composite cable is firmly fixed with a sufficient tensile strength without a backlash.
Further, generally, the portion connecting the connector and the optical/electrical composite cable is provided with a boot for protecting the optical fiber from bending. In the cable with a connector, there is also assumed a case where the boot portion is pulled while being grasped by a user. Therefore, it is desired that also the boot is fixed to the housing of the connector with a sufficient strength.